Zombie (PvZH)
:For the Plants vs. Zombies and its sequel variant, see Zombie. For the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and its sequel variant, see Browncoat Zombie. For more uses, see zombies. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Token |class = Hearty |tribe = Professional Zombie |flavor text = Owns a closet full of brown coats. And one plaid coat.}} Zombie is a token zombie card appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He can only be directly summoned (transformed) through the abilities of The Great Zucchini or Transmogrify, or obtained as a card from Eureka. He costs 1 to play (only when Bounced and as a card from Eureka), and has 1 /1 . Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Professional Zombie *'Abilities:' None *'Set:' Token Card description Owns a closet full of brown coats. And one plaid coat. Update history Update 1.2.12 *Set change: Basic - Common → Token *Removed from the player's collection Update 1.4.14 *Class change: Neutral → Strategies With Because of his low strength points and health points, this zombie should mostly be used as a weak shield to protect the zombie hero. The player could also try to boost his strength and health so he can survive some plant attacks and take out more plants. Zombies that rely on other zombies for extra boosts like Valkyrie, or other zombies that give out extra buffs like Orchestra Conductor could work out, due to this zombie's already cheap cost. If the chance arises, the player could play a Zombie King on the field, as he transforms any zombie on the field (especially this zombie) into a 5 /5 Knight of the Living Dead. A Flag Zombie, in tandem with a Zombie King or a Coffee Zombie (giving this zombie extra stats and adding Frenzy), when this zombie was bounced and kept him until the mid-late game, can be a complicated yet devastating strategy. As the Flag Zombie can lessen this zombie's cost to none, and the other two aforementioned zombies will greatly boost this zombie's potential, making this a greater threat. Against As long as he is not boosted or has an extra coverage (unless if it happens otherwise, bounce this zombie), everything can counter this zombie due to lacking an innate ability and considerably low stats, as long as it damages him. Use any plant on him or tricks such as Berry Blast. The player might not want to bounce this zombie if a Flag Zombie and/or a Zombie King is present the field to avoid further danger from the opponent. Gallery Zombie_new_description.png|Zombie's statistics ZombieTieAttack.JPG|A Zombie attacking a Sweet Potato Dead Zombie PvZH.jpg|A destroyed Zombie Plants_Vs.jpg|A Frozen Zombie Two_Zombies_in_Multiplayer.jpeg|Two Zombies in the background of a Multiplayer match Zombie_in_Multiplayer_menu.jpeg|Zombie in the Multiplayer menu ZombieHTrailer.PNG|Lots of Zombies in the trailer Old Zombie Heroes card.PNG|Old card Zombie Heroes description.PNG|Zombie's old statistics Trivia *His description is a reference to the fact that, in the first two games, the normal zombie wore a normal plaid coat, whereas in the Garden Warfare series, the normal zombie is depicted with a brown coat, and is referred to as the Browncoat Zombie. *As of the 1.2.11 update, which introduced basic zombie variants of each class, the Zombie became a token and can only be obtained through Eureka or having the zombies created by The Great Zucchini bounced into the player's hand. See also *The Great Zucchini *Transmogrify *Eureka *Zombie *Browncoat Zombie *Swabbie Category:Zombies Category:Undroppable cards Category:Tokens Category:Professional cards Category:Token zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies